TUFF puppy Christmas time
by zman2998
Summary: A Christmas Dudly will never forget. Rated "M" for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like it I put a lemon in.-Zman**

It's been give years since the kidnapping and Kitty had another baby boy named Joseph who is now was almost Christmas time.

Dudly just got back from work and was greeted by his kids.

"Daddy." They all yelled.

"Hey guys." Dudly said happily.

"Hi honey." Kitty said thinking about their plans for tonight.

The kids went to Dudly's mother's and when Dudly got back Kitty was dressed for some action wearing some red silk lingerie while laying on the bed.

"Come here and let's have some fun." She said dropping the lingerie and giggled.

Dudly got undressed and laid next to her.

"Let's have some fun."

Kitty got on top and they kissed. Kitty's tongue slipped into Dudly's mouth.

"I love you Kitty."

"I love you too Dudly." She moaned.

Dudly flipped her over onto her back and he entered. Kitty started with soft moans to shrieks to screaming his name.

"DUDLY!YES!FUCK ME HARDER!YES!I LOVE YOU!" Kitty said as she reached her climax.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Dudly said as he reached his climax.

They fell asleep together when they woke up they were late to pick up the kids. The moment they arrived the kids greeted them.

"Mommy, daddy." They cried as Kitty and Dudly pulled up.

"Hey kiddos." Dudly said as he and Kitty got out of the car just then Peg came out and she went over to Kitty as Dudly played with the kids.

"So it's getting close to Christmas do you know what your going to get him?" She asked.

"Yeah I know and he got a little taste of it last night." Kitty said with a goofy grin on her face as Peg was confused.

"What was it?"

Kitty just stood there smiling.

"Oh that."

"Yeah." Kitty began to daydream about what happened last night.

They visited for about an hour and left.

"Bye grandma." Logan, Harmony and Joseph said.

"When do we mail our Santa?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah." Logan said happily.

"Tomorrow okay sweethearts." Kitty answered.

Dudly tucked the kids in and went to bed when he laid down Kitty snuggled close to her husband.

**Hope you liked that one please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review-Zman**

When they woke up it was snowing and the kids were the first to wake up they ran to their parents's room.

"Mommy Daddy it's snowing." Joseph said.

Huh...it's snowing? Hey sweety wake up it's snowing. Dudly said to her softly.

Really wow how about after breakfast we go sledding." Kitty said as she got up rubbing her eyes and the kids cheered.

After they had breakfast the went to a hill to sled.

"Wee!" Joseph said as he went down the hill.

When they were done Kitty and Dudly took the kids to a mail drop box and mailed their letters to Santa.

Kitty put them to bed and went to Dudly who was reading and on his lower stomach.

"Whatcha doing?" Dudly asked interested in what Kitty was doing.

"What do you think."She said giving him a long passionate kiss just then the door opened it was Joseph his eyes were closed as he rubbed them.

"Mommy can I have a glass of water?" He asked his eyes still closed.

"Sure sweety just wait outside your door." Kitty said worried that Joseph had seen them but no he didn't.

"Okay." And he left Kitty got up and got Joseph his water then came back after tucking him in.

"So did you...oof." Kitty jumped back on him.

She kissed him making him moan into her mouth and then Dudly got an idea he told Kitty to lay on her back and Dudly went down between her legs and put up two fingers and entered Kitty gave a soft moan.

"Please continue." She pleaded to him.

"Don't worry I won't disappoint." Dudly reassured her.

After a few seconds Dudly hit a sensitive spot and Kitty softly shrieked.

"Do...that...again." She said between breaths.

"Your wish is my command." Dudly said with a smile and continued.

"Oooh yeaah." She moaned.

After twenty seconds Kitty reached her climax and Dudly got back on the bed and cuddled with Kitty.

They spent a few hours in each other's arms until they fell asleep and were awaken by the door bell and it's only a few weeks to Christmas.

"I'll get it you can stay in bed sweety." Kitty said to Dudly tiredly.

"Okay." He said happily seeing Kitty with nothing on.

Kitty put on her robe before leaving to get the door.

"Hello. Mom Dad what are you doing here?"Kitty asked worriedly because she only had a robe on.

"Why are you in a robe?" Her father asked.

"Well...uh...me and Dudly..." Kitty began but her father stopped her.

"Please I don't want to know. Anyway we are here to see our grandchildren."

"So where are the little ones?" Her mother asked.

"Asleep."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Come in. I'll go put something on." Kitty said as she went to her bed room.

Kitty put some clothes on careful not to wake Dudly. Kitty and her parents spent an hour talking until Harmony, Logan and Joseph woke up.

**I hope you liked it and I'm taking a few hours of R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy the story-Zman**

"Grandpa Grandma." The kids yelled as they ran to hug them.

"Hey little ones." Kitty's mother said.

Kitty went to wake up Dudly and tell him about her parents arrival.

"Good morning Sweety." Kitty said softly and holding his hand to get him to wake up.

"Hey good morning to you too." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"You...have...to get...dressed." Kitty said between kisses.

Can't you...stay? Dudly asked as he kissed her and began to pull her down onto the bed.

Kitty started to go ahead and lay down on the bed but remembered her parents were in the other room but let Dudly pull her down on top of him.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" Dudly asked confused.

"My parents are here." Kitty said as she got up.

"Oh alright then I'll get dressed." Kitty watched intently as he got dressed.

"Do you like what you see." Dudly asked with a smile.

Kitty just smiled back.

"I guess that's a yes." He said smiling even more and she though of what they could do later after Christmas shopping.

They came back out after Dudly got dressed from their little make out session.

"Hello Dudly." Mr. Katswell said.

"Hi sir it's nice to see you." Dudly said to Kitty's father.

"So how have things been Kitty?" her mother asked.

"Good."

A few hours after Kitty's parents left they all went to bed in the morning it was time to go Christmas shopping for the kids and they were at their grandparent's house for the night Kitty had plans for him.

"So Dudly are you ready?" Kitty asked him.

"Sure am." he said happily as they entered the mall.

They got every thing on the kids wish list and already had each others present and couldn't wait to receive it.

"Okay so we got to wrap these." Dudly said to Kitty while he got out the wrapping paper.

"I have something for you after we're done here." Kitty said seductively letting him know what she had in mind for to night.

"Sounds good." he said looking at her he could see the lust in her eyes for him.

They wrapped the presents Kitty took him up to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him while kissing him letting their tongues wrestle around in each others mouths until they broke for air.

"Ready for a great night?" Kitty asked in a sexy tone.

"I'm so ready." Dudly said waiting for her.

Now fully aroused Dudly waited on Kitty to get into position and aloud him access she began to thrust down and moaned in ecstasy.

"OH GOD!DUDLY!DUDLY FUCK ME!YES!" Kitty screamed in ecstasy.

"I LOVE YOU KITTY!YES!" Dudly yelled in ecstasy as he finished in her.

Kitty laid on top of him panting listening to his rapid heartbeat.  
They went a few more rounds until they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hopefully you guys will like this one. Please review.-Zman**

The kids had come back and they all began to watch a movie but two of them fell asleep Logan and Harmony fell asleep in Dudly's arms and Joseph was sitting with Kitty and finished watching the movie.

"I'm tired Mommy." Joseph yawned.

"Okay sweetheart let's go to bed." Kitty said as she picked him up and took him to his bed.

"Will you sing to me?" He asked her.

"Of course baby." Kitty then began to sing to him.

Dudly was out in the hallway and listened to Kitty sing to her child it made his heart sing. When she came out after Joseph fell asleep she saw Dudly standing there smiling.

"Wha..." She was cut off by a kiss from him making her smile in return and they all went to sleep.

it is now only a week from Christmas and it was time to set up the Christmas tree so in the morning Dudly got it out along with the decorations.

"It's gonna be so pretty." Harmony said excitedly.

"Yeah." Her brothers said in agreement.

Dudly and Kitty set up the tree so that the kids could put on the decorations and after all the decorations were put on Kitty took the kids into the kitchen so that Dudly could put the presents under the tree then let them back in.

"Wow are all of those for us?" Logan asked in awe of how the presents climbed up the tree.

"Yeah." Kitty said happily.

"There's so many." said Harmony said.

Christmas eve and Kitty was wondering if she should give him his present now or later she could barely wait for him she wanted him deep in her .

_"Ohh I'll just have to wait." _Kitty thought to herself as she stared at him biting her lip.

"Do you like what you see?" Dudly asked as he took off his shirt to show her his muscles.

That just made her want him even more and she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, I do like what I see." Kitty said aroused by what he was doing and Dudly smiled as he walked over to Kitty.

"Good because tomorrow is going to be an amazing night." He said giving her a passionate kiss making her wet from her husband successfully trying to seduce her.

"Oh Dudly I can't wait for it." She moaned as he kissed her.

"Tomorrow is gonna be fun." she said to him in a sexy tone.

"Oh yeah." he knew what she was doing but he tried to wait for tomorrow.

"I'm gonna go outside with the kids. Do you want to come?" Dudly asked her playfully and kissed her.

They went out and helped their kids finish building a snowman after they all watched Christmas movies while Dudly and Kitty thought about tomorrow night.

**Hope you enjoyed this one please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review this chapter.-Zman**

When Dudly and Kitty woke up they talked about what the plan was for later that night then they woke up the kids who then ran down to open their presents with their parents. After they were done they went out for dinner and Kitty knew what she wanted for dessert when they returned home they put the kids to bed and went to open their own present.

"Come here hot stuff." Kitty said with an evil smile and she was holding a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

Dudly was instantly aroused by the intent of his locked him to the bed and sat on his stomach and kissed him letting her tongue slip into his mouth then she worked her way lower until she reached his 'area' and put her mouth around his shaft and began to.

After about ten seconds Dudly felt himself near his climax and shot a few rounds off into her mouth she took the pleasure of swallowing as much as she could.

"How was I?" She asked with an evil smile as she ran her finger down the middle of his chest making him shiver with pleasure.

"Wow... that...was amazing." Dudly said to her as she moved up aligning herself with him and slowly thrust down making him moan with ecstasy.

Kitty slowly increased her speed making him moan in ecstasy then he began to thrust back increasing the pleasure on both sides. After eleven minutes they simultaneously climaxed she then reached up and unlocked him.

"My turn." He whispered in Kitty ear making her giggle letting him lock her to the bed.

She smiled at him as she opened her legs allowing him access Dudly started a vice of versa with Kitty.

Dudly plunged his tongue into Kitty's 'area' and caused her to moan and shriek a few times a couple of seconds later she climaxed and sprayed into his mouth swallowing it all then climbed back up onto Kitty and entered with a forceful pounding she was trying not to scream from the love Dudly was giving her and they both simultaneously climaxed again. He unlocked her from the bed and they cuddled under the sheets until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**Wow Dudly and Kitty had a _really _good time together. Reviews. THE END of this one see next story TUFF puppy the unknown.  
**


End file.
